towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Universe of Shadows
center|350px The Universe of Shadows ist eine Geschichte der Story A Universe in Danger, in der es darum geht, wie die Toa Hagah in Begleitung von zwei Glatorianern in ein alternatives Universum reisen um dort eine Mission zu erfüllen. Prolog "Nur damit ich das verstehe... es gibt eine weitere Welt... und die heißt... Spherus Magna? Und genau das ist die Welt, von der ihr stammt? Entschuldigung, aber das kann ich nicht glauben." sagte Bomonga und verschränkte störrisch die Arme. "Wieso fällt dir das so schwer? Wir waren vor einigen Stunden noch in einem Universum, in dem die toten einst Zuflucht fanden." erwiederte Norik. "Hört zu, wir müssen unsere Mission erfüllen, und da Mata Nui nicht mehr in der Lage dazu ist werden wir die Planeten wieder vereinen!" schrie der Skrall-Krieger, der schon seit über 100.000 Jahren tot sein sollte, jedoch von der Kraft der Maske des Lebens zurückgeholt wurde. "Mata Nui...? Was meint ihr?" fragte Gaaki überrascht. "Mata Nui hat die Mission die Planeten Spherus Magnas wieder zu vereinen, nachdem diese durch den Kernkrieg gespalten wurden, falls er es nicht schaffen sollte haben die großen Wesen uns eingesetzt um Mata Nui zu steuern." erwiederte der Skrall-Krieger. "Ihr könnt Mata Nui steuern?" fragte Gaaki. "Ja, und wir werden es tun. Unsere Welt hat nicht mehr viel Zeit, das spühre ich. Mata Nui wird Spherus Magna vereinen, noch heute!" "Nein! Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Wenn ihr Mata Nui bewegt wird die Insel Mata Nui zerstört und all seine Bewohner! Alle, die uns etwas bedeuten! Unsere Rasse! Wenn ihr sie zerstören wollt, werden wir euch eurem bestimmten Schicksal zuführen!" sagte Norik entschlossen und zog seine Waffe. Kapitel 1: Unfall "Willst du mir damit etwa Angst machen?" fragte der Krieger von Bara Magna lachend und zog ebenfalls seine Waffe. "Du hast keine Ahnug wo wir herkommen! Ich werde dir zeigen was es heißt die Klinge mit einem Skrall-Krieger zu kreuzen!" sagte der Krieger und warf Norik mit einer gekonnten Bewegung auf den Boden. "Sonst noch etwas, oder können wir die Geräte starten?" "Du bist wohl noch nie einem Toa begegnet!" sagte Bomonga, während er seine Kanohi-Maske des Wachstums einsetzte und um das fünffache seiner Körpergröße größer wurde. Dann lief er bedrohlich auf die beiden Krieger zu, während Norik seine Maske benutzte um zu schrumpfen. Iruini benutzte seine Maske der Schnellreise um die beiden Skrall in eine Ecke zu treiben, während Pouks seine Maske der Emulation benutzte um die Kampffähigkeiten der Skrall-Krieger nachzuahmen. "Willst du mal wissen, wie sich deine eigenen Tricks anfühlen?" fragte Pouks und griff einen der beiden Skrall an. Gaaki hatte sich inzwischen auf den Boden gesetzt und ihre Maske des Hellsehens eingesetzt und hoffte zu sehen wie der Kampf ausging. Norik hatte sich hinter den freien Krieger gestellt und deaktivierte seine Maske, wodurch er wieder auf normale größe Wuchs, so nahm er den Skrall in den Schwitzkasten, welcher sich heftig wehrte. "Wie macht ihr das? Seid ihr auch solche seltsamen Gestaltwandler? Seid ihr Baterra?" "Selbst wenn ich wüsste was das heißt würde ich dir keine Antwort geben!" sagte Bomonga, der den gefallenen Krieger nun gegen eine Wand drückte, sein Speer an der Kehle des Skrall. "Zum letzten Mal! Ihr werdet dieses Universum nicht nach Super Magna nehmen, oder wie auch immer euer Planet heißt!" schrie Bomonga lauthals. Pouks hatte den anderen Skrall in der Zwischenzeit besiegt und bedrohte ihn mit der Spitze seines Speers. In diesem Moment sprang Gaaki auf, da sie mit ihrer Maske gesehen hatte was nun passieren würde. "Pass auf, Pouks!" schrie Gaaki, doch es war zu spät. Der Krieger hatte sich befreien können und stieß Pouks nun gegen die Steuerzentrale, die daraufhin angeschlaten wurde, jedoch bewegte sich der Körper von Mata Nui nicht, nein. Ein Strahl aus Energie traf die acht Krieger, als das Licht wieder erlosch waren sie verschwunden. *** Kualus öffnete als erster die Augen und sah sich um. "Wo... wo sind wir?" fragte er andächtig, während er sah wie seine Toa-Geschwister langsam ihre Augen öffneten. Die beiden Skrall lagen reglos auf dem Boden. Kualus lief auf sie zu um sich um sie zu kümmern. "Bist du verrückt? Wir können ihnen nicht helfen, sonst werden sie alles zerstören!" sagte Norik. "Sie verfügen über Wissen! Wissen, das für uns von enormer Wichtigkeit sein kann! Anscheinend gibt es einen Ort, von dem Mata Nui abstammt! Wenn wir diesen Ort finden, dann wissen wir vielleicht auch einen Weg Mata Nui wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen!" sagte Kualus. "Moment mal... spührt ihr das auch?" fragte Bomonga überrascht. "Ich spühre nichts, obwohl... jetzt wo du es ansprichst..." sagte Iruini und hob seine Hand, was die Toa daraufhin sahen überraschte sie zutiefst, es war als würde die Luft seiner Handbewegung folgen, eine Windböhe ließ die herumliegenden Blätter aufwehen. "Kann das wahr sein?" "Ich weiß es nicht, aber..." sagte Norik und erstellte eine Flamme in seiner Hand. "... aber eines wissen wir, entweder hatte dieser Knopf in Mata Nuis Gehirn dieselbe Fähigkeit der Kanohi Atorika oder... o... oder wir sind in ein anderes Universum teleportiert worden." sagte Norik nachdenklich. "Keine Elementarkräfte... diese Wesen besitzen keine Elementarkräfte..." sagte Kualus während er die Skrall untersuchte. "Das erklärt auch, wieso sie bewusstlos sind... die Energie der Teleportation oder der Situationsveränderung, je nach dem was passiert ist, hat sie überwältigt, eine solche Kraft kannten sie noch nicht." sagte Kualus. "Wer ist dort unten!" schrie eine Stimme. Die Toa drehten sich zu Norik um. "Ich habe nichts gesagt! Aber irgendjemand immitiert wohl meine Stimme!" sagte Norik wütend, doch was sie dann sahen verschlug ihnen die Sprache, auf einer Klippe tauchte ein Toa auf... ein Toa, der das exakte Ebenbild von Norik war. Kapitel 2: Kennenlernen "Wer bist du!" schrie das Ebenbild von Norik überrascht als er die Toa Hagah traf. "Keine Bewegung, fremder! Was hat er mit euch angestellt?" fragte Norik als er die anderen Toa Hagah ansah. Diese sahen sich nur selbst verblüfft an. "Welcher von beiden ist nun der echte Norik?" fragte Pouks verwirrt. "Na wer wohl! Ich! Ich war die ganze Zeit neben dir, auch als wir noch in unserem Universum waren. Wir müssen in einer Art Paralelluniversum gelandet sein, das etwas mehr Glück hatte als wir..." sagte Norik und legte seine Waffe vorsichtig auf den Boden. "Sag mir, Ebenbild, wo sind ich und meine Freunde?" "Ihr seid also tatsächlich von einer anderen Welt? Ich bin also nicht verrückt?" fragte der alternative Norik leise. "Wieso verrückt? Wusstest du nicht, dass es weitere Planeten gibt?" fragte Kualus andächtig. "Doch! Ich wusste es immer, aber... mein Team glaubte mir nicht und deshalb haben sie mich verstoßen... das alles war nach dem Verschwinden des Ignika... und von da an ging alles sprichwörtlich den Bach hinunter." erklärte der alternative Norik. "Ignika? Was ist hier passiert?" fragte Norik. Sein Ebenbild sprang zu den fremden Toa hinunter und machte eine Geste, die ihnen bedeutete sich hinzusetzen. Mit seiner Feuerkraft erschuf er ein Lagerfeuer, da es schon zu dämmern begann. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, wenn man so lange alleine ist wie ich vergisst man alles. Ich weiß noch, dass auf ein mal ein Herrscher auftauchte und sich selbst zum Diktator kührte. Sein treuer Anhänger, Lesovikk... von dem will ich gar nicht anfangen. Ich bestreite nicht Fehler gemacht zu haben aber... ich habe sie eingesehen." erklärte Norik. "Was genau ist passiert?" fragte Gaaki neugierig. "Mein Team und Ich, wir wurden korrupt, schlossen uns dem Gegner an. Alles begann damit, dass dieser Brutaka auftauchte mit seinen Toa im Schlepptau und uns... aber wir Toa Hagah erkannten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte auf der Seite der Verlierer zu stehen und so... töteten wir unsere Brüder und Schwestern und sogar Brutaka..." "Das habt ihr wirklich getan?" fragte Pouks überrascht und gleichzeitig angewiedert. "Mehr als das. Eines Tages machte sich Toa Wegarik auf den Weg um Hilfe zu suchen, Hilfe um uns zu zerstören... jetzt sehe ich ein, dass wir ihn nicht hätten aufhalten dürfen. Aber er kam zurück mit guten Nachrichten, kurz nachdem Ignika und Lesovikk einfach verschwunden waren. Wegarik erzählte uns von diesem Planeten... Bara Magna oder irgendwie hieß er." sagte der alternative Norik. "Bara Magna?!" schrie einer der Skrall-Krieger überrascht. "Wo befindet sich dieser Wegarik?" fragte der Skrall. "Ihr kommt jahrhunderte zu spät, er wurde sofort von den anderen Toa Hagah getötet, ich wollte sie aufhalten, doch daraufhin verbannten sie mich in die Tiefen dieser Berge... und nun sind sie die Herrscher von Gahkran." sagte Norik. "Ich verstehe nur jedes zweite Wort... wir sind eigentlich hier um... wir können dir helfen." sagte Pouks. "Mir helfen? Ich habe keine Hilfe verdient... nicht nach all dem was ich getan habe." "Doch, Norik! Jeder hat Vergebung verdient! Hör mir zu, unser Universum muss gerettet werden, deines muss in Ordnung gebracht werden. Wir können einen Kompromiss schließen. Ich nehme nicht an, dass hier viele Matoraner leben, oder?" fragte Pouks. "Nein, die meißten wurden sofort getötet, wenn sie ihre Stimme erhoben." "Gut, wir können alle deine Matoraner aus dem Universum schaffen und zu uns bringen. Aber dazu müssen wir noch eine Bedingung erfüllen..." "Und die wäre?" "Wir müssen Mata Nui töten!" Kapitel 3: Ruinen "Man sieht nicht mehr viel von ihrer alten Pracht, oder?" fragte der alternative Norik traurig. "Dies war einst die größte und prunkvollste Bibliothek der alten Zeit... ja so bezeichne ich die Epoche, in der dieses Universum noch von vielen verschiedenen Rassen bevölkert wurde." "Wurden sie alle von Ignika vernichtet?" fragte Bomonga nachdenklich. "Von Ignika? Nein. Er war zwar ein Diktator, aber seine Diktatur hatte wenigstens Struktur, er wusste, dass ohne die Vielfalt der Rassen nichts möglich ist, aber meine ehemaligen Teamkameraden hatten das vergessen... bis es zu spät war." "Wenn du sie so verabscheust, wieso hast du dann versucht sie vor mir zu retten, als du dachtest sie würden von mir Bedroht werden?" fragte Norik seinen alternativen Klon und starrte ihm tief in die dunkelorangenen Augen, doch der Toa wandte sich ab. "Einbildung... Ich glaube daran, dass sich ein Wesen ändern kann... so wie ich es getan habe, zwei Mal." erwiederte Norik. "Und was genau suchen wir?" fragte Iruini um die peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen. Die beiden Skrall-Krieger hatten sich währenddessen von der Gruppe abgeseilt um etwas über Bara Magna zu finden, doch dann sahen sie etwas zwischen den umgestoßenen Bücherregalen. "Kommt mal bitte her, wir haben etwas gefunden." sagte einer der Skrall. Die Toa folgten dieser Aufforderung. Zwischen den umgefallenen Regalen lag ein lebloser Körper, der unter einer dicken Staubschicht begraben zu sein schien. Der alternative Norik bewegte sich langsam auf den Körper zu und drehte ihn um. "Mistkerle! Das ist Wegarik! Der Toa, der dieses Universum vor Ignikas Diktatur befreit hat... aber damit gleichzeitig den Weg für mein Team ebnete. Sie müssen ihn hier umgebracht haben als er nach einem Weg zurück nach Bara Magna suchte, aber warum? Ich kann mich lediglich daran erinnern, dass er sagte er hätte dort noch etwas zu erledigen... oder jemanden." "Lesovikk?" fragte Gaaki nachdenklich. "Möglicherweise." erwiederte Norik. "Das heißt hier finden wir die Antwort auf die Frage wie wir in unser Universum zurückkommen?" fragte der zweite Skrall. Norik nickte den beiden zu. "Dann lasst uns doch suchen! Nicht rumstehen!" sagte der Skrall und ging auf ein kleines Podest, auf dem eine Steinsäule stand. An der Steinsäule befand sich ein Knopf, den der Skrall nun drückte. Eine grüne Wolke schoss aus der Säule und löste den Skrall mit Säure auf. Sein Stammes-Kollege wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, wurde jedoch von Pouks zurückgehalten. "Das ist Säure! Berühre ihn und du wirst dich auch auflösen! Sieh mich an! Wir werden dich wieder nach Bara Magna bringen, aber dazu musst du uns erst helfen!" schrie Norik den Skrall an und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, damit er sich beruhigte. Dann begann der Skrall heftig zu nicken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Bomonga einen roten Punkt und wusste sofort was dieser zu bedeuten hatte, doch es war bereits zu spät. "Sieh an... unser Bruder... und seine neuen alternativen Freunde..." ertönte die Stimme von Iruini, allerdings des Iruini aus diesem Universum. Die Toa drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und sahen ein Team aus fünf Toa, Erde, Luft, Stein, Eis und Wasser. Die exakten Ebenbilder der Toa Hagah aus dem Idekria-Universum. "Jahre haben wir auf deine Rückkehr gewartet... auf deine Rückkehr in diese Bibliothek um Antworten zu finden, deshalb haben wir uns entschlossen Überwachungskameras zu installieren, um dich... gebührend zu empfangen." sagte Iruini, der neue Anführer der ehemaligen Toa Hagah, deren Teamname sich in "Toa Gahkran" geändert hatte. "Schön dich wiederzusehen... zum letzten Mal!" schrie der alternative Norik und griff an. Kapitel 4: Gefangen "Das war jawohl der größte Reinfall, den ich je erlebt habe..." sagte Iruini lachend und legte sich auf den Boden der kalten Zelle, in die sie gesperrt worden waren. "Ich bin ja immernoch der Meinung, dass wenn wir so getan-gespielt hätten als ob wir uns ihnen anschließen, dass wir dann jetzt noch frei wären!" sagte Iruini. "Das glaubst du doch nicht im ernst... so dumm sind wir in einem alternativen Universum dann doch nicht, oder?" fragte Gaaki. "Ich wünschte nur sie hätten uns nicht die Masken abgenommen. Wenigstens haben sie die Ignika nicht in meinem Rückenbehälter gefunden." "Das ist doch jetzt alles egal, wie sollen wir hier bitte rauskommen? Dieses Gefängnis besteht aus Protostahl... kein Weg hinaus." sagte der alternative Norik und lehnte sich entmutigt gegen die Gitterstäbe. Wohin er auch sah, er konnte keine Möglichkeit entdecken dem Gefängnis zu entkommen. "Ist das alles? Ihr habt mir gesagt ihr bringt mich zurück nach Bara Magna!" schrie der Skrall und ging auf die Gitterstäbe zu. Er packte die Stäbe und benutzte seine ganze Muskelkraft um diese auseinanderzuhiehen. "Vielleicht haben wir auf Bara Magna keinen Elementarkräfte aber dafür können wir mit unserer körperlichen Kraft umgehen!" sagte der Skrall, während die Toa leise aus der Zelle schlichen. "Es scheint Nacht zu sein. Die Toa Hagah sind nachlässig in der Nacht, sie denken, dass sie nicht überlistet werden können." sagte der alternative Norik leise. "Ich weiß jetzt auch wo wir sind..." fuhr der Toa fort und presste sich gegen eine Wand, was ihm die anderen Toa nachmachten. "Wo sind wir denn?" fragte Iruini flüsternd. "Das ist die Festung von Gahkran, das alte Zuhause von Toa Ignika. Wenn sie unsere Waffen und Masken irgendwo hingebracht haben, dann ganz sicher in die Kammer des gläsernen Throns!" erklärte der alternative Norik und führte die Gruppe an. Vor einer gewaltigen Protostahltür mit dem Symbol der Kanohi Ignika hielten sie an. "So Skrall, wir können deine Kräfte nocheinmal gebrauchen. Ich fand es überhaupt nicht nett, dass uns deine alten Teamkameraden die Elementarkräfte mit diesem seltsamen Gerät ausgesaugt haben!" sagte Norik und sah sein alternatives Ebenbild lächelnd an. Der Skrall öffnete die Tür mit lautem quitschen. Die beiden Norik entflammten die Fackeln, die an der Wand hingen mit der kleinen Menge an Elementarkräften, die sich schon wieder aufgeladen hatte. Gaaki benutzte die kleine Menge an Wasserkraft um die Schaniere der Tür zu befeuchten, damit sie wieder lautlos geschlossen werden konnte. "Als du 'gläserner Thron' gesagt hast, dachte ich das ist im übertragenen Sinne gemeint aber ich muss sagen... dieser glasthron schimmert heller als das Eis auf meiner Heimatinsel..." sagte Kualus überwältigt, während er auf den gläsernen Thron zulief und die kalte Oberfläche berührte. "Masken und Waffen gefällig?" fragte Bomonga lachend und warf jedem Toa und dem Skrall seine Waffen und Masken zu. "Fühlt sich das gut an wieder bestimmen zu können wie groß man ist..." sagte Bomonga zufrieden und vergrößtere seine Körpergröße. "Du meinst... wie klein man ist." erwiederte Norik lachend. Der alternative Norik ging währenddessen im Saal auf und ab. "Was machst du da?" fragte Norik sein Ebenbild, während er wieder zu seiner normalen Körpergröße heranwuchs. "Hier wurde Ignika zum letzten Mal gesehen... ich weiß er war ein Diktator, aber er ist der einzige, der mein Universum hätte retten können... Legenden besagten er wurde in einen Spiegel gezogen und in eine andere Welt gebracht, aber daran glaube ich nicht." sagte der alternative Norik. "In... in eine andere Welt? Durch... durch einen Spiegel?" fragte Pouks schockiert. Der alternative Norik nickte dem Toa des Steins zu. "Norik, setz dich... wir haben dir eine unangenehme Mitteilung zu überbringen." sagte Norik und erzählte von der Mission der Toa Hagah Toa Ignika aus der Spiegelwelt zu finden. Er erählte seinem Ebenbild von der Spiegelwelt und den Illusionen, von Ignikas Tod und der Erweckung der beiden Skrall im Kernprozessor Mata Nuis. "Ihr... ihr seid Schuld, dass mein Universum nie wieder das werden kann was es einst war!" schrie der alternative Norik und packte Norik an der Kehle. "Hör zu! Wir haben einen Ausweg für dich und dein Universum! Du kannst mit uns kommen! Alle können mit uns kommen! Aber dazu müssen wir erst Mata Nui töten! Wir können seinen Geist in der Kanohi Ignika einfangen und zurück in unser Universum bringen. Dort werden wir Mata Nui wieder erwecken und alles wird gut!" sagte Norik. "Wir können alle mitnehmen?" fragte der alternative Norik während er seinen Griff lockerte. Kapitel 5: Begegnung "Ich weiß, dass ihre Höhle hier irgendwo sein muss." sagte der alternative Norik und führte die Toa Hagah, sowie den Skrall, durch ein gewirr aus Tunnelgängen. "Zu den Zeiten als Ignika noch über unser Universum herrschte suchte er oft Rat bei ihr." fuhr der Toa fort. "Unsere Universen gleichen sich nicht wirklich, bei uns ist Mitarma nämlich die Anführerin einer Organisation, die den Willen Mata Nuis erfüllen soll." erklärte Gaaki. Der alternative Norik sah zu Gaaki zurück und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Den Willen Mata Nuis? Wie denn das? Er ist tot." fragte der Toa des Feuers. "Und genau deshalb sind wir hier. Eigentlich sollten wir den Geist des toten Mata Nui einfangen, aber da uns die Ignika fehlte mussten wir in diese sogenannte Spiegelwelt reisen. Dort fanden wir Ignika, er opferte sich für uns und wir nahmen ihn mit. Dann gingen wir in den Raum unter Metru Nui um Mata Nuis Geist in der Ignika einzufangen, doch ein kleiner... Unfall führte dazu, dass wir nicht Mata Nui sondern die beiden Skrall erweckten. Und durch einen Streit betätigten wir einen Hebel, der uns hierher brachte. Und nun haben wir vor den Geist deines Mata Nui mitzunehmen und in unseren einzupflanzen." erklärte Gaaki. "Ähm... ja... Clever." sagte der alternative Norik lachend. "Genau das hab ich mir auch gedacht, als wir uns..." Gaaki vollendete diesen Satz nicht, da sie eine Stimme in der Ferne hörte. "Könnte das Mitarma sein?" fragte Gaaki flüsternd. Der alternative Norik nickte und griff zu seinem Lavaspeer. "Moment, sie ist nicht allein..." flüsterte Bomonga. Die Toa Hagah schlichen leise zu der Höhlenöffnung, aus der ein schwacher Lichtschein fiel und belauschten das Gespräch, das Mitarma mit einer Toa-Gestalt führte, die den Toa gänzlich unbekannt war. "Ich sehe, dass großes Unheil auf uns zukommen wird... großes großes Unheil! Ich sehe einen Verräter und ich sehe... die Vision wird schwächer, ich brauche mehr Utensilien." sagte die Stimme von Mitarma. Der Toa, der vor ihr saß schob ein Buch über den Tisch zu Mitarma. "Ist das genug um deine Vision weiter anzufachen?" fragte der Toa mit einer ungewöhnlich weichen Stimme. "Ich sehe Triumpf... die Toa Hagah! Wieder vereint weren über den Feind siegen und frieden in unser Universum bringen, so wie es damals war. Meht lässt mich meine Kugel nicht sehen und das muss auch reichen, ich darf nicht mehr über die Zukunft prophezeien." "Ich denke auch, dass das reichen wird." sagte der Toa und stand auf. Zum Abschied reichte er Mitarma die Hand und ging. "Ihr müsst euch nicht verstecken Toa, ich weiß dass ihr hier seid." sagte Mitarma. Alarmiert griff der Toa seine Waffe, während die Toa Hagah auf ihn zugelaufen kamen. "Die Toa Hagah... ich wusste, dass ihr früher oder später wieder zu mir kommen würdet. Ich... halt... zwei Norik?" fragte Mitarma überrascht und fuhr über ihre Kugel. "Zwei Norik? Dann ist der Spaß ja doppelt so groß." sagte der mysteriöse Toa und griff an. Kategorie:Epos Kapitel 6: Abmachung "Ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass das funktioniert..." sagte Bomonga und sah zu Pouks hinüber. Der Toa des Steins machte eine freundliche Geste und zeigte zu den Wachen. "Ich bin ganz und gar nicht davon überzeugt..." seufzte der schwarz gepanzerte Toa. "Es ist nur für ein paar Minuten, solange bis Kiani und der Rest reinschleichen können." erwiederte Pouks. "Um was zu tun? Es war schwer genug diesen Kiani davon abzuhalten uns zu töten, aber dank unserer vereinten Kraft konnten wir ihn so lange zurückhalten, bis Mitarma in ihrer Kugel sehen konnte, wer wir wirklich waren. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass er zugestimmt hat, dass er sein Universum aufgegeben hat und dass er nun kurz davor steht fünf Toa zu töten." sagte Bomonga. "Ich denke nicht, dass sie alle dort hingehen sollten. Immerhin sehen die Toa Hagah aus diesem Universum aus wie wir, was ist, wenn sie die falschen töten? Wenn diese alternativen Toa sich als wir ausgeben und die falschen getötet werden? Wir haben eine verschwindend geringe Chance diesen Kampf zu gewinnen." sagte Pouks. "Für unsere Verhältnisse ist 'verschwindend gering' noch relativ hoch. Sei froh mit der Situation, Pouks. Wenn wir hier sterben, dann sterben wir als Helden. Und es gibt nichts schöneres als als Held zu sterben, siehst du das nicht auch so?" fragte Bomonga. Pouks wandte sich ab, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Dann ertönte ein Signal, wie ein Pfeil aus solider Luft, der durch die Luft flog. "Das ist das Zeichen..." sagte Bomonga. Pouks nickte und erstellte einen Steinschlag. "Ich sehe dich später..." sagte Pouks. Bomonga nickte ihm zu und rannte in eine andere Richtung. "... hoffentlich" vollendete Pouks seinen Satz. *** Der Toa der Erde hob seinen Speer, woraufhin sich die Erde unter ihm öffnete. Er war von dem Willen beseelt seinen Freunden zu helfen und kontrollierte die Erde wie er es noch nie getan hatte. Seine Konzentration war so hoch wie nie. Blut begann aus seiner Nase zu laufen, während er den Boden unter der Gahkran-Festung lockerte. Sein seismischer Speer verringerte die Dichte der Erde, mit seiner Maske des Wachstums vergrößerte er sich und seine Waffe, um seine Aufgabe effektiver zu gestalten. Ein kleiner Fehler und er würde sterben... Tod durch sein eigenes Element, welch eine Ironie. *** Pouks erging es ähnlich. Der Toa des Steins erhob seinen Bebenspeer und rammte ihn so fest er konnte in den Boden. Seine Maske der Emulation hatte die Fähigkeit von Iruinis Maske der Schnellreise angenommen, was es ihm ermöglichte in Sekundenbruchteilen von einem Ort zum anderen zu rennen. An jedem Halt rammte er seinen Speer in den Boden. Er machte eine kurze Pause um auf das Gemäuer zu sehen. Es war in der Mitte eines gewaltigen Kraters platziert. Nun war Toa Pouks dabei die Wände des Kraters zum Einsturz zu bringen, und wenn er es nicht richtig tat, würden seine Freunde für immer in der Festung begraben sein. "Nicht aufgeben!" sagte Pouks zu sich selbst. Er wusste, wie hoch die Gefahr war, aber er wusste auch, dass er wahrscheinlich der einzige war, der überleben würde. Und wenn dies der Fall sein sollte, dann müsste er die Matoraner, die Vortixx und alle anderen Spezies in den Kernprozessor führen, die Ignika benutzen um Mata Nui das Leben auszusaugen, den Schalter umlegen; damit sie alle in sein Universum teleportiert wurden; und den toten Roboter mit Leben füllen. "Wieso haben sie mich ausgewählt?" fragte Pouks sich selbst. Er sah hinunter zum Krater und aktivierte seine Maske erneut, innerhalb von einer Sekunde war er an 10.000 verschiedene Stellen des Kraters gereist, hatte den Felsen zerstört und war nun kurz davor den entscheidenden Schlag zu liefern. Er sammelte seine Kräfte und erklomm den höchsten Punkt des Kraters. Er fokussierte all seine Elementaren Kräfte und sorgte erneut für einen Steinschlag. Die Konzentration, die dafür nötig war, raubte Pouks das bewusstsein. Und so sah er nie, wie die Festung von einem Haufen Geröll verschüttet wurde. Kapitel 7: Im inneren Toa Norik rannte so schnell er konnte, er wusste, dass er nurnoch einige Sekunden Zeit hatte. Der Gang kam ihm ewig vor. Am Ende des Korridors befand sich eine schwere Tür. Hinter dieser Tür die fünf Toa Hagah dieses Universums. Er musste sie retten, bevor die Festung zerstört werden konnte. Norik spielte den Plan immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge ab, die alternativen Toa Hagah befreien, bevor die Festung zerstört werden konnte. So werde ich ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, und sie werden mich für den echten Norik dieses Universums halten sagte Norik zu sich selbst. Der alternative Norik machte sich nicht so viele Gedanken, zusammen mit Kualus und Gaaki hatte er sich auf den Weg zu einem anderen Teil der Festung gemacht, dem sogenannten Teleporter. "Du bist dir sicher, dass es klappt?" fragte Kualus. "Nein, aber das ist doch das spaßige daran, oder? Würdest du es tun, wenn du wüsstest, dass es gut ausgeht?" fragte der alternative Norik. "Normalerweise nicht, aber das ist was anderes, das Leben tausender Matoraner steht auf dem Spiel, hier ist keine Zeit für Risiken." erwiederte Kualus. "Keine Sorge, die Toa Hagah haben dieses Gerät von der ehemaligen Insel Destral gestohlen. Es wurde einst benutzt um eine ganze Insel zu teleportieren, wir wollen nur einen Raum dieser Festung von hier wegbringen... den Kernprozessor. Und wenn wir das getan haben könnt ihr alle wieder in frieden Leben, aber ich..." "... du kommst mit uns mit!" sagte Gaaki laut. "Denkst du das wirklich? Ihr habt schon einen Norik in eurer Welt, einen mehr könnt ihr nicht gebrauchen. Ich würde das Universum nur durcheinander bringen, ich werde hier bleiben und meinem Ende wie ein Held entgegensehen." sagte Norik. "Darüber reden wir noch, ok?" fragte Kualus. Der alternative Norik sah in seine durchstechenden blauen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. *** Iruini hatte seine Kualsi benutzt um die Festung innerhalb von Sekunden zu durchsuchen. Er hatte den Tunnel zum Kernprozessor nicht gefunden und konnte nur hoffen, dass Kiani und der Skrall-Krieger die Bewohner des Universums rechtzeitig versammeln konnten. Es war immer noch keine Spur von Bomonga zu sehen geschweige denn zu hören. Diese Welt war nicht wie sie sein sollte. Skakdi, Vortixx, Matoraner, Turaga aber keine Toa. Alle versklavt, jeder musste dem Willen der letzten Toa dienen. Das Buch der Bestimmung wurde gefunden, die Namen wurden gelesen, die Matoraner getötet. So konnten die Toa Hagah sicher sein, dass es keine neuen Toa gab, die ihnen ihre Position wegnehmen könnten. Ehemalige Ordensmitglieder waren übergelaufen, die Makuta tot. Dieses Universum war in einem schlimmeren Zustand als sein eigenes. Nun aktivierte Iruini seine Maske erneut und hob seinen Speer. Innerhalb von einem Sekundenbruchteil war die Tür geöffnet. Sofort erstellte Iruini einen Wirbelsturm in dem Treppenhaus, das sich hinter den Trümmern der Tür befand um zu verhindern, dass er angegriffen werden konnte, doch das Treppenhaus war leer. "Ist es das? Ist das der Tunnel?" fragte sich Iruini. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, nun konnte er die Vibration spüren, die durch Bomongas Attacke ausgelöst wurde. Iruini musste ausprobieren, ob der Weg wirklich um Kernprozessor führen würde. Er hatte nur einen Versuch, sonst war alles zu spät. *** Norik rüttelte so fest er konnte an der Tür, doch niemand öffnete. Er trat so fest er konnte dagegen, dann öffnete sie sich von selbst. Im inneren befand sich... nichts, komplett leer war der Raum. Leer und dunkel. Kein Möbelstück war im innern des Raums. Die leere wurde durch eine Steintafel unterbrochen, auf der schon von weit weg Matoranische Schriftzeichen entdeckt werden konnten. Norik hob die Steintafel auf und begann zu lesen. "Wir sehen uns in einer anderen Dimension - Gaaki, herrscherin von Gahkran." stand auf der Nachricht. Nun sah Norik zum Fenster hinaus in die dunkle Nacht, plötzlich schrak er zurück. Vier Gestalten hingen tot vor dem Fenster - Bomonga, Iruini, Pouks und Kualus. Vier alternative Toa, vier alternative Herrscher, die alle von einer alternativen Gaaki getötet worden waren. "Ich hoffe es!" sagte Norik und zerschulg die Steinplatte. "Zeit für Plan H" sagte er. Kapitel 8: Versammlung Kiani und der Skrall-Krieger waren dabei alle Matoraner und andere Bewohner des ehemaligen Ignika-Universums zu versammeln. Dieses Universum war einst von Leben erfüllt, natürlich war das nur der Fall, da die Ignika das Universum beherrschte. Doch ein Leben in diesem Universum war kein schönes Leben, zwar war das Universum belebt, doch Leben war nicht immer etwas positives. "Hast du alle?" fragte Kiani. "Nicht alle, aber alle, die ich finden konnte." erwiederte der Skrall-Krieger. "Alle, die du finden konntest sind nicht genug! Wir müssen sie alle befreien, das sind wir Norik schuldig!" schrie Kiani. Der Skrall-Krieger antwortete mit einem furchteinflößenden Blick, der die tiefblauen Augen des Toa des Eisess durchdrangen wie ein Lichtstrahl sich durch die Finsternis bohrte. "Hör mir zu! Ich wurde vor 100.000 Jahren in den Kopf eines gigantischen Roboters versetzt. Schließlich gab es einen Absturz des Roboters und ich starb, zusammen mit meinem Stammesbruder. 100.000 Jahre später wurde ich erweckt und in dieses Universum versetzt. Glaub mir, das einzige, was ich tun will, ist wieder nach Bara Magna zu gelangen. Von dort aus will ich nach Bota Magna zurückkehren, um dort mit meinem Stamm zu leben! Und ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass mich irgendjemand dabei aufhält!" schrie der Skrall-Krieger und erhob seine Klinge. "Tu das bloß nicht!" sagte Kiani drohend und aktivierte seine Kanohi. Sofort wurden die Bewegungen des Skrall steif und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. "Beruhige dich oder ich werde deinen Körper in feste Protodermis verwandeln! Ja, bei uns im Universum gibt es Masken der Transmutation. Vielleicht ist Spherus Magna ein schönerer Ort zum leben, aber ich würde niemals tauschen!" sagte Kiani. Dem Skrall-Krieger blieben nurnoch wenige Sekunden eine Entscheidung zu treffen: sicherer Tod durch Transmutation oder sicherer Tod durch eine Heldentat? Wofür würden sich die anderen Skrall entscheiden? Er blickte Kiani entschlossen an. Offensichtlich hatte er sich für die Transmutation entschieden, denn ein Skrall fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Tod. *** Bomonga konnte nichts mehr sehen. Selbst seine begrenzte Fähigkeit über die Nachtsicht brachte ihm hier unten nichts, da die Gänge, die er gegraben hatte voller Staub und herumwirbelnden Dreckklumpen war. Die Gänge wirkten sehr instabil und Bomonga wusste, dass sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen würden... und die Festung von Gahkran mit sich ziehen würden. Doch was ist mein Leben gegen das Leben des Großen Geistes? fragte sich Bomonga. Nun nurnoch ein Tunnel. Er kannte dieses Universum zwar nicht, wusste aber wo sich die Festung von Gahkran befand - auf der Landmasse, die in seinem Universum als "Südlicher Kontinent" bekannt war. Genauer gesagt, befand sich die Festung auf Voya Nui. Unter Voya Nui befindet sich Karda Nui... wenn die Festung einstürzt, wird sie die Kuppel zerstören, die Karda Nui umschließt. Und dann wird sie auf den Codrex stürzen und ihn zerstören. So wird es unmöglich sein einen anderen Geist in diesen Roboter zu verpflanzen. Als Bomonga über den Plan nachdachte durchfuhr ihn ein Schauder. War dies wirklich wahr? War er gerade dabei den großen Geist so stark zu schwächen, dass er nur durch die Großen Wesen gerettet werden konnte, falls sie denn kommen sollten? Ja - es musste getan werden. Nun stand Bomonga vor einer Säule. Diese hatte er vor einigen Minuten errichtet. Sie war der einzige Stützpfeiler, der die Festung noch zusammehielt. 50 große Tunnel befanden sich unter der gigantischen Festung von Gahkran. Seine Maske des Wachstums hatte ihm geholfen schnell große Tunnel zu graben. Wenn diese Säule einstürzte würde das seinen Tod bedeuten, und wohlmöglich auch den Tod seiner Freunde. Dann lag es an Pouks die Bewohner zu retten. Bomonga nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er die Säule zerstörte. Das Geräusch von tausenden Lawinen ertönte. Kurz danach hörte Bomonga nichts mehr... Kapitel 9: Evakuierung Kiani bereute es nicht den skrall getötet zu haben. Es musste eine Entscheidung getroffen werden und er hatte sie getroffen. Nun war es an der Zeit die Bewohner des Ignika-Universums zum Kernprozessor zu bringen. Ein letztes Mal sah Kiani sich die Weiten seines Universums an. Dann hob er seine Waffe und streckte sie in Richtung Metru Nui. "Dieser Tag wird in die Geschichte eingehen... als das Ende der Geschichte!" sagte Kiani und marschierte los. Hundere Wesen folgten ihm. *** Kualus, Gaaki und der alternative Norik taten was sie konnten, um die Verankerungen zu lösen, die die Teleportationsmaschine von Destral am Boden festhielt. "Wie habt ihr es damals geschafft diese Maschine hier einzubauen, geschweige denn sie von Destral zu entfernen?" fragte Kualus den alternativen Norik. "Haben wir nicht, wir haben den Raum einfach mitgenommen." erwiederte Norik. "Na klasse, und wie sollen wir die Maschine bitte zum Kernprozessor bringen?" fragte Gaaki. "Vielleicht... überhaupt nicht?" fragte Norik unsicher. "Wozu brauchen wir diese Maschine überhaupt? Alle Bewohner des Universums, die in den Kernprozessor passen werden evakuiert, und wer nicht reinpasst hat eben Pech gehabt. Ich weiß es hört sich schlimm an, aber haben wir eine andere Wahl?" fragte Norik. "Im Moment nicht." sagte Gaaki. Im nächsten Moment gab es eine heftige Erschütterung. "Das sind Bomonga und Pouks." sagte Norik. "Wir müssen sofort verschwinden!" Nachdem das gesagt war stürmten die drei Toa aus der Kammer und in Richtung Ausgang, doch es würde sie noch mindestens fünf Minuten kosten, bis sie diesen erreicht hatten. In der Ferne sahen sie eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen. Instinktiv schleuderte Norik einen Feuerball auf die Gestalt, doch einen Augenblick später flog dieser wieder zu Norik zurück. "Wollt ihr mich etwa töten?" fragte Norik sein alternatives Ebenbild. "Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass du es warst. Hast du die Toa Hagah... nun ja, sagen wir mal... hast du dich um sie gekümmert?" fragte der alternative Norik. "Das war nicht nötig. Gaaki hat den Rest getötet und uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie hofft uns in einer anderen Dimension wieder zu sehen." antwortete Norik. "Dafür haben wir keine Zeit, das Gebäude wird jeden Moment einstürzen!" sagte Kualus. In diesem Moment tauchte Iruini vor ihm auf, seine Maske leuchtete immer noch. "Ich habe den Tunnel zum Kernprozessor gefunden. Wir müssen uns beeilen, Bomonga wird die Festung jede Sekunde einstürzen lassen." "Wo ist Pouks?" fragte Kualus. Iruini schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir müssen jetzt gehen!" schrie der Toa der Luft. Gaaki sah Kualus kurz an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. "Irgendwann musste es so weit kommen. Wir können nicht ewig leben!" sagte Gaaki enttäuscht. Kualus nickte. Daraufin rannten die fünf Toa in Richtung Tunnel, als zeitgleich weitere heftige Beben die Festung erschütterten. "Wie weit ist es noch, bis wir den Tunnel erreichen?" fragte Gaaki außer Atem. "Wir sind schon da! Schnell rein!" befahl Iruini, als er hörte, dass die Festung schon am Einstürzen war. *** Die Festung war komplett verlassen. Der Saal des gläsernen Throns war der erste Raum, der begann einzustürzen, da er sich direkt in der Mitte der Festung von Gahkran befand. Selbst in dem dunklen Mondlicht strahlte der gläserne Thron und reflektierte das Mondlicht. Auf dem Thron saß eine zufriedene Toa des Wassers. "Ihr denkt ihr habt mich besiegt?" fragte Gaaki leise. Sie hob ihre Waffe, deren Spitze immer noch mit dem Blut ihrer Kameraden verschmiert war. Gaaki starrte zur Decke, diese war durch Stuck verziert und zeigte das Bild von Toa Ignika. Der Toa des Lebens saß in diesem Bild auf dem gläsernen Thron, doch an dem Bild war irgend etwas falsch, das wusste Gaaki schon seit sie das Bild zum ersten mal gesehen hatte. Das Bild sah sehr verzerrt aus und hatte zu viele harte Ecken. Bisher hatte es noch niemand gewagt sich auf Ignikas Thron zu setzen, doch Gaaki wusste von Anfang an was zu tun war. "Das Bild kann aus keiner Perspektive richtig betrachtet werden, bis auf einer... man muss im gläsernen Thron sitzen, um das Bild zu erkennen... und nun ist alles Sonnenklar." sagte Gaaki zu sich selbst. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wurde sie unter dem Schutt der einstürzenden Festung begraben. Kapitel 10: Das Ende Kiani spürte, dass ihm nur noch sehr wenig Zeit blieb und sie waren immer noch sehr weit von Metru Nui entfernt. In der Ferne konnte er hören wie die Festung von Gahkran in sich zusammenbrach. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn und er erschauderte. War es moralisch korrekt den Großen Geist zu töten? Doch, es musste getan werden. Für dieses Universum bestand keine Hoffnung mehr, doch das Idekria-Universum konnte gerettet werden und genau genommen würden sie Mata Nui nicht töten, sie würden ihn nur in einen anderen Körper versetzen. "Ich merke doch, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt... wenn du darüber reden willst bin ich ganz Ohr." sagte ein Matoraner und starrte Kiani an. "Wie ist dein Name kleiner Matoraner?" fragte Kiani. Der Matoraner starrte den Toa des Eises eine kurze Zeit lang an, bevor er anfing zu lachen. "Meinen Namen willst du wissen? Glaub mir, ich könnte ihn dir sagen, doch dann müsste ich dich leider töten." sagte der Matoraner und lachte. Dann verschwand er in der Gruppe der Flüchtlinge. Verwundert starrte Kiani ihm nach. Nun wusste er was vor sich ging und wer dieser Matoraner war. Er musste etwas tun. "Wir halten an!" schrie Kiani. Die Flüchtlinge erwiederten seine Aussage mit Beschimpfungen und Flüchen. "Niemand bewegt sich, bis wir den Verräter gefunden haben!" "Welcher Verräter?" fragte eine weibliche Vortixx, die in Paralelluniversen als Roodaka bekannt war, hier jedoch keinen Namen mehr hatte. Dieser wurde ihr von den Toa Hagah verwehrt nachdem sie versucht hatte einen Visorak, der die Festung bewachte, zu töten. Und das nur, weil er sie 'dämlich angesehen' hatte. "Der Verräter, der für alles hier verantwortlich ist. Der Verräter, der dieses Universum zerstörte und niemandem treu ist, dieser Verräter!" *** Angeführt von Iruini rannten die Toa Hagah so schnell sie konnten durch den engen Tunnel. "Wie weit ist es noch? Werden wir es rechtzeitig schaffen?" fragte Gaaki. "Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wir müssen auf Pouks hoffen, er hat die Kanohi Ignika und wenn alles so verläuft, wie wir es geplant hatten, müssten die Flüchtlinge schon im Kernprozessor sein! Wir werden es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen, wir sind verloren!" sagte Iruini und blieb schockiert stehen, als er merkte, dass ihn die Realität eingeholt hatte. "Wieso bleibst du stehen, Iruini?" fragte Kualus. "Welchen Sinn hat es zu rennen? Wir sind dazu verdammt hier zu bleiben und nichts kann das ändern." erwiederte der Toa der Luft. "Denk nur mal zurück an unsere Abenteuer, Iruini. Immer wenn es schlecht um uns stand, sind wir mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen. Immer wenn die Situation ausweglos schien, gelang es uns einen Ausweg zu finden. Hoffnungslosigkeit bedeutet für uns, dass es mindestens einen Ausweg geben muss, das ist das, was ich während unserer Abenteuer gelernt habe." sagte Norik. "Du hast recht, wir bewegen uns in Richtung Metru Nui, vielleicht sind wir zu spät... aber vielleicht auch nicht!" *** Unsanft wurde Toa Pouks geweckt. Eine starke Hand schüttelte ihn sehr fest. Er öffnete die Augen und konnte einen schwarzen Umriss erkennen. Nur langsam wurde das Bild schärfer und er konnte erkennen wer ihn schüttelte, als er die Gestalt sah, erschrak er. "Du bist verletzt..." was das erste, das Pouks sagte als er Bomonga sah. "Darüber bin ich auch froh, besser verletzt als tot, nicht wahr? Wusstest du eigentlich, wie schwer es ist sich durch Meterdicke Schichten Erde zu graben? Hätte ich nicht meine Maske des Wachstums, wäre ich jetzt schon erstickt." sagte Bomonga. "Na, zum Glück hast du sie." erwiederte Pouks. "Der Zeitplan, du müsstest schon längst in Metru Nui sein. Wieso schläfst du hier?" "Ich hab hier nicht geschlafen, Bomonga. Ich war bewusstlos, das ist ein kleiner Unterschied. Aber du hast recht, ich muss sofort nach Metru Nui, doch wie sollen wir dort am schnellsten hin?" fragte Pouks. Auf ein Mal ertönte ein lautes Donnern. Die beiden Toa drehten sich in Richtung Wald, als eine riesige Herde Kikanalo auf sie zugrannt kam. "Kikanalo-Reiten habe ich schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht." sagte Bomonga lächelnd. Epilog Kiani hatte Metru Nui erreicht, doch er hatte den Verräter verloren. Er war sehr enttäuscht über die Flucht des Verräters, musste aber an den Plan denken. Nun öffnete er den Weg und die Bevölkerung des Universums machte sich auf den Weg zum Kernprozessor. Währenddessen erreichten Iruini, Gaaki, Kualus, Norik und der alternative Norik den Kernprozessor durch den Tunnel, doch er war leer. "Wir sind doch zu spät gekommen, sie sind weg!" sagte Iruini enttäuscht. "Hey, wenigstens haben wir es versucht und wenn alle Stricke reißen suchen wir eben die Kanohi Olmak von Brutaka." sagte Gaaki. "Die Maske existiert nicht mehr." erwiederte der alternative Norik. "Sie wurde von mir persönlich zerstört. Ich habe alle Fragmente im Universum verteilt, damit sie nicht repariert werden kann." "Dann müssen wir eben einen anderen Weg finden." sagte Kualus. Dann hörten die Toa ein Geräusch, nein mehrere, und sie wurden lauter. "Das ist Kiani, wir sind nicht zu spät, wir sind zu früh!" sagte Kualus überglücklich. "Aber wo ist Bomonga? Und Pouks? Er hat die Ignika!" "Sie sind genau hier!" sagte Pouks mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Zusammen mit Bomonga und Kiani war er der erste, der den Kernprozessor betrat, die Ignika in den Händen. "Es wird Zeit zu gehen." sagte Gaaki mit Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. Pouks nickte und legte die Kanohi Ignika in eine Niesche auf den Maschinen. Er betätigte einen Knopf und ein heller Lichtstrahl fuhr in die Kanohi Ignika. Es gab ein starkes Erdbeben und die Toa wussten was passiert war - der Roboter hatte keinen Geist mehr, er war tot und doch lebendig. "Gut, Kiani und ich werden den Hebel umlegen." sagte der alternative Norik. Die Toa Hagah nickten den beiden zu, und als sie den Hebel umlegten wurde es hell. Als sich das Licht auflöste waren die Toa und die Bewohner des Universums immer noch im Kernprozessor, doch die Toa Hagah merkten, dass sich etwas verändert hatte - sie konnten ihre Kräfte nicht einsetzen. "Wir haben es geschafft!" sagte Norik und drehte sich um, doch Kiani und der alternative Norik waren nicht da. "Sie sind dort geblieben, sie wollen sterben..." sagte Gaaki leise, dann zeigte ihre Maske ihr eine Vision. "Nein, sie wollen eine Rechnung begleichen, eine Rechnung mit einem Verräter." sagte Gaaki, nachdem ihre Maske ihr die Vision gezeigt hatte. *** Dort, wo einst die Festung von Gahkran stand, schaufelte ein Matoraner den Schutt beiseite. Seit einigen Stunden war er nun schon damit beschäftigt und schließlich hatte er ihn freigelegt. Auf ihm saß eine blaue Toa, sie saß regungslos da. Er glänzte, der gläserne Thron. Der Matoraner lächelte, denn er wusste, dass sich sein Plan erfüllt hatte. "Niemals... das Ende!" sagte der Matoraner und begann teuflisch zu lachen. Erfahre wie es mit den Toa Hagah weitergeht in: Replace Mata Nui Kategorie:Epos